ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Month Songs/@comment-5745743-20181127170605
January 20 - We Are The World? December 19 - November 19 - October 19 - September 19 - August 19 - July 19 - Private Caller by Saint Pepsi (2013) June 19 - This is Where the Story Ends by the Sundays (1990) May 19 - Alive by Pearl Jam (1991) April 19 - Dreams by the Cranberries (1993) March 19 - All I Wanna Do by Sheryl Crow (1994) February 19 - Linger by the Cranberries (1993) January 19 - Colors by Beck (2017) December 18 - Holiday Road by Lindsey Buckingham (1983) November 18 - What I Am by Edie Brickrell & New Bohemians (1988) October 18 - My Life by Talk Talk (1984) September 18 - Don't Speak by No Doubt (1995) August 18 - Take Me Home by Phil Collins (1985) July 18 - Call Me by Blondie (1980) June 18 - Roam by the B-52s (1989) May 18 - Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden (1994) April 18 - 1979 by the Smashing Pumpkins (1995) March 18 - Fade Into You by Mazzy Star (1994) February 18 - No Rain by Blind Melon (1992) January 18 - Junk by Paul McCartney (1970) December 17 - Shiny Happy People by REM (1991) November 17 - Nakamarra by Hiatus Kaiyote (2013) October 17 - In the Beginning by Emerson, Lakes, & Palmer (1972) September 17 - Mercy Mercy Me by Marvin Gaye (1971) August 17 - Midnight, the Stars, & You by Al Bowlly (1934) July 17 - All Apologies by Nirvana (1993) June 17 - My Old School by Steely Dan (1973) May 17 - Eyes Without a Face by Billy Idol (1983) April 17 - Hypnotized by Fleetwood Mac (1973) March 17 - Big Log by Robert Plant (1983) February 17 - Space Oddity by David Bowie (1972) January 17 - Resonance by Home (2014) December 16 - Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears for Fears (1985) November 16 - Heroes by David Bowie (1977) October 16 - Crystal Blue Persuasion by Tommy James & The Shondells (1969) September 16 - A Day in the Life by the Beatles (1967) August 16 - Can't you See by Marshall Tucker Band (1973) July 16 - Colour my World by Chicago (1974) June 16 - San Francisco by Scott McKenzie (1967) May 16 - Long Way to the Top by ACDC (1976) April 16 - You Get What You Give by the New Radicals (1998) March 16 - Echoes by Pink Floyd (1971) February 16 - Someone Saved my Life Tonight by Elton John (1975) January 16 - Reflections of my Life by the Marmalade (1969) December 15 - Mull of Kintyre by Paul McCartney (1977) November 15 - Mind Games by John Lennon (1973) October 15 - Rocket Man by Elton John (1972) September 15 - Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin (1971) August 15 - Band on the Run by Paul McCartney (1973) July 15 - Way of the World by Earth, Wind & Fire (1975) June 15 - Obladi Oblada by the Beatles (1968) May 15 - With a Little Luck by Paul McCartney (1978) April 15 - The Boxer by Simon & Garfunkel (1970) March 15 - Happy Together by the Turtles (1967) February 15 - Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles (1969) January 15 - Leave the Lights On by Meiko (2012) December 14 - It Don't Come Easy by Ringo Starr (1971) November 14 - Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult (1976) October 14 - Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen (1975) September 14 - Don't Dream It's Over by Crowded House (1986) August 14 - Let it Be by the Beatles (1970) July 14 - Help Me by Joni Mitchell (1974) June 14 - With Your Love by Jefferson Starship (1976) May 14 - Wild Wild Life by the Talkin Heads (1986) April 14 - Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon & Garfunkel (1970) March 14 - Magnet & Steel by Walter Egan (1978) February 14 - Baker Street by Gerry Rafferty (1978) January 14 - True by Spandau Ballet (1983) December 13 - Wonderful Christmas Time by Paul McCartney (1979) November 13 - Eye in the Sky by Alan Parsons Project (1982) October 13 - All by Myself by Eric Carmen (1975) September 13 - Incantation by Bassic (2000) August 13 - Goodbye Stranger by Supertramp (1979) July 13 - Betcha by Golly Wow by Stylistics (1972) June 13 - You Make Loving Fun by Fleetwood Mac (1977) May 13 - Everytime You Go Away by Paul Young (1985) April 13 - Someday We'll Be Together by the Supremes (1970) March 13 - Dreams by Fleetwood Mac (1977) February 13 - Tin Man by America (1975) January 13 - Hello It's Me by Todd Rundgren (1972) December 12 - Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler (1984) November 12 - I Just Wanna Stop by Gino Vanelli (1979) October 12 - Alone Again by Gilbert O'Sullivan (1972) August 12 - Everybody's Talkin by Harry Nilsson (1969) June 12 - What a Fool Believes by Doobie Brothers (1979) April 12 - Show & Tell by Al Wilson (1973) March 12 - Takin it to the Streets by Doobie Brothers (1976) January 12 - Please Don't Go by KC & Sunshine Band (1979) Fall 11 - Somebody I Used to Know by Gotye (2011) Summer 11 - Summer Breeze by Seals & Crofts (1972) Spring 11 - Levon by Elton John (1971) Winter 11 - Killing me Softly by Roberta Flack (1973) Fall 10 - Human Nature by Michael Jackson (1982) Summer 10 - Stars, Snow, the Fire by Ken Navarro (2010) Spring 10 - We are the World by USA for Africa (1985) 09 - I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly (1996) 08 - We Belong Together by Mariah Carey (2007) 07 - Our Song by Taylor Swift (2007) 06 - Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts (2006) 05 - Lonely by Akon (2005) 01-04 - Drive by the Cars (1984) 99-00 - When You Love by Sinead O'Connor (2000)